Hating Summer
by Kuruk
Summary: Gray loves the heat of summer and even the unexpected rainstorms. He hates summer, though, for one very big reason...


_Hey, Kuruk here!_

_I've been sitting on this particular fic for a while since the day I finished writing it I had already published two fics... so I waited for my stories to be knocked off the first page to publish this one so as not to be a big fat first page hogger._

_Warning, people. This story is a yaoi with mentions of yuri and a gift to those fangirls that love this pairing but never get enough of it. :D So if you're not one of those fangirls or someone that can appreciate yaoi, you have been warned, therefore you may not flame in any shape or form. XD_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harvest Moon, so don't sue. :)

_This is also one big fluffball towards the end, so, I do hope you like. :)_

* * *

_**Hating Summer**_

Gray hated Summer.

He didn't hate it for the usual reasons that everyone else did. He actually enjoyed the heat, the sun, the unexpected days of rain that would sneak up on you and keep you inside all day. Gray enjoyed Summer-- actually, before he came to study blacksmithing under his grandfather, Summer had been his favorite season out of the four.

But Mineral Town had changed a lot of things, and his love of Summer was only one of the many things that had changed when he came there.

Like most people that moved in, Gray had arrived in Mineral Town for the first time on the first day of Spring. Back then he was just eighteen, confused about where he was going in life. All he knew was that he wasn't going to go to college and he certainly wasn't going to date any girl from his parents' country club.

He thought that running away had been the best thing he ever could've done for his life, even when he discovered that the Mineral Town of his father's stories was a small, isolated town in the middle of nowhere.

He still thought that it had been the best thing for him to do with his life when he discovered that his grandfather was a bitter, resentful old man that expected Gray to have a natural talent for blacksmithing...

And when it was revealed that Gray didn't know an anvil from a hammer all the blacksmith-in-training received from his grandfather were continuous put-downs and glares whenever the boy hurt himself or messed up on something much beyond his level.

Saibara seemed to hate his grandson just because he was the son of the man that had abandoned the proud blacksmith for a life of advanced education, wealth and opportunity.

Despite it all, though, Gray liked it better than the city, than the constant pressings of his parents...

'_How are your grades? They'd best be exceptional'_

_'When are you going to get serious about life, Gray?'_

_'I just met the daughter at one of our friends at the country club. When are you free to take her out?'_

_'A young man of your standing cannot afford to be idle, not even during Summer. Should I put you down for an internship at your father's firm or at Mr. Smith's?'_

Yes, the quiet and calm of Mineral Town was so much better than the expectations of the city.

So much better.

Especially when he met Mary.

Mary seemed to be the girl of his dreams. She was kind, intellectual and beautiful. Gray would often visit the raven-haired girl's Library just to be around her. Soon the relationship progressed to debate and the confiding of of secrets to each other.

It was on one such day that Mary had blushingly confided in Gray that she and Claire, the new farmer in town, were, well, _together_ and that Mary couldn't be happier.

The blacksmith had blinked a few times in shock, the memories of the times he had seen Mary and Claire together replaying in his mind. The smiles the farmer would give the librarian that would make the latter blush. The way Mary began stuttering whenever Claire was around. That one time he'd seen them sitting together at the beach, Mary's hand in Claire's...

Even though after blinking again and giving Mary a smile, he did not take it well.

When he returned to the Inn he had screamed into his pillow and punched the wall several times, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm every time he did so. Just as he was about to punch the wall again, he heard a deep voice from behind him.

"Dude, you okay?"

Gray turned and found someone he had never seen before standing in his room...

Usually Gray would be very furious about someone just walking into his room, especially while he was venting his rage, but for some reason, all Gray could do was stare in open mouthed shock at the intruder.

Deep, dark orbs flecked with droplets of golden ink looked at him, wide with concern. The orbs were set in olive skin that seemed to shine in the light, and peeking out wildly from all corners of a violet bandanna was the blackest hair he'd ever seen, darker even than Mary's.

Gray suddenly found a lump in his throat, especially when the intruder's eyes found his hand. Eyes growing wider by the second, the intruder advanced on Gray, each movement filled with such grace that the blacksmith found himself envying this intruder for his perfection...

Before Gray knew it, the intruder was so close he could feel his hot breath on his skin, a soft, tanned hand inspecting Gray's calloused one. "You're bleeding," the intruder informed him, fingers gently ghosting over the scraped knuckles. Gray winced at his touch as the intruder looked into Gray's eyes and cracked a smile, "Geez. What made you so angry that you split your knuckles open?"

Gray shrugged lamely in reply and the intruder chuckled. "Let me bandage that up," he offered, voice soothing.

The blacksmith pulled his hand away, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I-it's fine..." Gray protested.

The intruder rolled his eyes. "Don't pull a macho routine on me," he said simply, "There are no girls around to be impressed by your 'bravery', and just to let you know," he leaned in close to Gray's ear, who shivered at their closeness, "Chicks don't find that particularly endearing, tough guy," the intruder pulled back, leaving Gray with a darker shade of scarlet on his cheeks, "And neither do I," he said casually, adding a wink at the end.

Gray let the intruder sit him down on the bed, looking down at his scuffed boots as the stranger rummaged through his pack. "Here," the stranger said, flashing Gray a charismatic smile, "It'll sting," he warned, "But then again, you were gonna scowl and bear it, weren't ya?"

The blacksmith winced when alcohol was applied to his knuckles with a small cotton ball. The stranger tossed it into the garbage can at the bedside and pulled out some bandages which he wrapped around Gray's fist quickly and gently.

When he was done both of them stared down at the bandaged hand. "T-thanks..." Gray murmured.

The stranger laughed a little. "Just don't go around punching walls, 'kay?"

Gray expected the stranger to leave now, but instead, he sauntered over to the other bed and threw himself on it. Gray simply stared in shock.

"Oh, by the way," the stranger said casually, eyes focused on the ceiling, "The name's Kai."

Gray blinked once, twice, three times... then finally replied. "Gray..."

Kai turned over on his side so that he was facing Gray, beaming at the blacksmith. "A pleasure," Kai said, voice crisp and chipper, "Though probably not for you, since I gave you a bit of a sting."

Gray laughed and so did Kai... and he forgot all about Mary for a few hours...

* * *

Kai soon became a fixture in Gray's life.

Whenever Gray would come home from work angry and sulky, Kai would smile at him and begin telling him about his travels all over the world, all of which Gray absorbed like a sponge. In turn Gray would occasionally talk about his past and no matter how briefly or hesitantly he did so, Kai would always listen intently.

Soon Gray's bitterness at having lost Mary evaporated. Kai seemed to do that to everyone around-- he would simply zap away all your troubles and replace them with that strange feeling he alone could give you... The feeling that you would get when he smiled at you or winked after an inside joke or met your eyes intently.

It was the one that would make someone feel as if they were the center of his universe...

Even at the Fireworks Festival, where Gray had planned to take Mary earlier that year, he had fun simply being with Kai and his friend the bubbly Popuri. Mary and Claire joined them and soon the blacksmith and librarian connected again, and Gray promised he would visit the Library again soon.

Just when Gray's life was beginning to get back on track again, Summer came to an end and he came home from work to find Kai packing.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked, standing in the doorway as he watched the traveler pack his things.

Kai looked up from his suitcase and smiled at the blacksmith sadly. "I only stay here for the Summer, Gray. I'm leaving."

The blacksmith blinked once, twice, three times. "Why the hell do you do that?" he demanded gruffly.

Kai chuckled. "I chase the sun, Gray," Kai offered as explanation, "Wherever it's hot, I'm there."

Gray grumbled a little and Kai kept packing, a solemn expression on his face. "Well... I'm going to go say bye to everyone," the traveler said, picking up his already packed suitcase from the bed, "I'm leaving at six... so, yeah..."

The blacksmith glared at him. "Whatever."

Kai sighed and left.

An hour or two passed and Gray saw that it was six... and even though he wanted to let Kai know just how angry and pissed he was at his leaving, he couldn't control the fact that he was at the beach just five minutes later.

Panting with the strain of running so hard, he noticed that the ferry hadn't left. Instead, Kai was waiting at the dock, legs dangling over the side of it. When he saw Gray he smiled, and with one graceful motion he was on his feet and heading over to him.

"I knew you'd show up," Kai said with a grin.

"Y-yeah... well..." Gray murmured, refusing to meet his best friend's eyes.

Kai was just inches away from him now. "I know I can count on you, Gray," the traveler said, smiling at the blacksmith in that special way of his, "Weird, huh? And here I thought you'd be one of the silent, gruff types."

Gray remained silent.

Kai sighed and turned away. "You'll be back, right?" Gray blurted before he could help it.

The traveler turned around and gave his friend a smile. "There's still secrets to be found out in this town," Kai told him as he boarded the ferry, "Like why the hell your knuckles were split open the first time I met you."

The ferry began to pull out and Kai leaned over the railing, giving Gray a challenging smile. The blacksmith smirked. "If I told you, would you stay?"

Kai shrugged. "Maybe."

Gray shook his head. "You won't, you know..." he informed his friend over the whistle of the ferry as it pulled out.

The traveler laughed. "You're right," the ferry was getting further away now. Kai spoke louder, "Why don't you just tell me, then?"

The blacksmith shook his head, the same smirk on his face. "Then you have any reason to come back, will you?"

Gray could see the surprise on Kai's face from as far as they were, and the blacksmith gave his friend one last smirk before turning away. "That's not true!" Kai called, making Gray turn around. The traveler waved his arms, "You never know, tough guy!"

And just like that, he was gone from Gray's life as quickly as he had come... and Gray was left alone...

* * *

_Two Years Later_

The thing about Kai was that he always came back. Gray knew that he could count on that...

Every year he'd spend thirty days in his life, then he would disappear for the next three seasons...

But every Summer he would return.

Like this one.

Gray was not at the beach to greet him, nor would he go out to meet him. Gray would wait impatiently (though he would never admit it) in their room at the Inn until the traveler would arrive, and unlike the last two Summers, this time their process had changed.

Kai walked into the room and set down his bag. Gray met his eyes from across the room and Kai quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "What's with the hat, tough guy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gray shrugged. "I thought I'd follow your example and get some headgear."

The traveler gracefully took a step forward. "Aw, but I miss that messy orange hair of yours."

The blacksmith stayed where he was, already decided that he would not break first. "Too bad," Gray sniffed.

Kai took another step forward, mock-indignation on his face. "'Too bad'? I'm away for three seasons and I look forward to nothing but your messy orange hair and you tell me 'too bad'?" Kai shook his head, taking yet another step towards Gray, "You're making me consider never coming back."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Spare me."

Their eyes met, cold arctic ice against the dark of midnight, and Gray finally took a a step forward. Kai smirked at this. "You're right though... I couldn't leave. There's too many secrets left unanswered..."

His feet moved of their own accord. They were only a few feet apart now. Gray scowled. "I'm not telling."

They stared each other down until Kai sighed and took a step back. Gray quickly took three forward. They were only inches apart now and Gray could feel Kai's hot breath on his skin. "I'll get you to tell," Kai promised, a confident smirk on his face.

The blacksmith was the one to give in, per usual. He closed the space between them quickly and smashed their lips together. Kai's control broke loose and his arms wrapped around the blacksmith.

"Why were your knuckles bloody?" Kai asked in between frantic, angry and hungry presses of lips.

"I won't tell until you promise you'll stay," Gray snapped back at him.

Kai rested his forehead against Gray's so that their noses were lined up with each other. "You'll tell..."

Gray sighed. "I hate Summer... and I hate you..."

Kai smiled. "I love both of you too," he said in a sing-song voice.

The blacksmith rolled his eyes. He hated Summer... and he always would until the fickle traveler would promise not to make him fall more and more in love with him on that one, joyous season and leave him miserable without him the next three.

It wasn't right, Gray thought as Kai grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hall, babbling on and on about how he had learned how to make a new dish... it wasn't right and Gray would make the hard-headed traveler see that.

Because, you see, Gray was much too stubborn to give in.

He wouldn't tell Kai the 'secret' until he stayed permanently.

And to be honest Kai missed that messy orange hair way too much when he was off in some exotic locale... so who knows? He might just cave this Summer and end the whole ordeal.

Until then, they'll just keep on hating Summer...

* * *

_A/N: Ah, I loved this. :D Gray/Kai, who does no one write this? Especially Claire/Mary, which from this day forth shall be known as Clary! But I don't know whether to call Gray/Kai Grai or Kray... XD _

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be much appreciated, since I love them. ;)  
_


End file.
